Orgulho e Sensibilidade
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: “Nas vésperas da invasão alemã, uma francesa vê-se obrigada pela família a casar-se com um militar”.PRESENTE PARA JULY-CHAN. Camus x OC / UA.TERMINADA.
1. A noiva

**Orgulho e Sensibilidade**

Fanfic dedicada a July-chan

_**Disclaimer**_: Saint Seiya pertence ao Tio Kurumada, embora o máscara da morte ainda esteja amarrado no pé da cana lá de casa...E exista um pinguim dourado na geladeira de certa amiga minha...XD

_**Resumo**_: "Nas vésperas da invasão alemã, uma francesa vê-se obrigada pela família a casar-se com um militar". Camus x OC / UA.

_**Créditos**_: LèFreve é o sobrenome que a Ju dá ao Camus em suas fics, e que eu delicadamente roubei...XD...o/

_Mairian Danglars_ é a personagem que foi criada por mim exclusivamente para homenageá-la, usos são permitidos com os devidos créditos.

**

* * *

**

**Orgulho e Sensibilidade**

Capítulo 1 – A noiva

Paris, França, 13 de junho de 1940

O som das bombas assustava os poucos empregados que ainda estavam na mansão. Mai sentia o chão tremer, e sabia que logo haveria um ataque definitivo, devido a atual decadência da defesa francesa. Tentava arrumar as malas o mais rápido que seu estado frágil de gravidez permitiria. Eram nesses momentos que se arrependia de ter dispensado o maior número de serviçais que pode, mas não poderia prendê-los numa cidade que sofria o perigo de um ataque iminente.

– _Georgette, as camisas de Camus devem ser dobradas com mais cuidado. Não é por que estamos deixando a mansão assim tão rápido que meu marido suportará suas roupas amarrotadas_ – suspirou, tristemente – _Se papai imaginasse que me casando com um Coronel livrar-me-ia dos ônus da guerra, enganou-se._

o-O-o

Paris, França, 10 de janeiro de 1939

A jovem Mai lia um de seus romances na ampla biblioteca de sua casa. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados encontravam-se totalmente imersos nas palavras, e a boca rosada se contraía a cada momento de suspense. As mãos, vez ou outra, apertavam o pequeno livro, curiosas, e o longo vestido róseo tremulava levemente a cada brisa oriunda das janelas, assim como seus longos cabelos castanhos. Quem pudesse ver de longe, certamente tentaria pintar aquele momento.

Mas toda a paisagem se desfez ao som de batidas pesadas na porta.

– _Entre_ – disse a moça, visivelmente chateada pela interrupção – _está aberta._

– _Com licença, madeoseille, mas monsieur Danglars mandou dizer que deseja vê-la._

A empregada voltou a desaparecer atrás da porta. E Mai dirigiu-se – um pouco curiosa, mas bastante frustrada – ao escritório de seu pai, deu duas batidas de leve, e esperou-o autorizar sua entrada. Mal entrou na saleta, chocou-se com um par de olhos azuis-escuros, que a avaliaram milimetricamente.

– _Papai, o que está havendo? _– foi a única e perplexa pergunta de uma garota terrivelmente atordoada pela situação. Aliás, não a situação, mas o provocador de toda ela.

– _Este é o Coronel Camus LeFrève, minha querida_ – ele tentava dar um tom mais impessoal, mas a jovem pode distinguir a tensão na voz de seu pai – _Está é minha única filha, Mairian Danglars._

Mai, em absoluto, não estava preparava para aquele homem. Rosto másculo, ombros largos, e uma forma física invejável, que ela sabia estar por baixo da bela e impecável farda militar. Sentiu um inesperado arrepio, e encolheu-se um pouco ao sentir que ele tomou-lhe a mão, dando um rápido beijo. Os longos cabelos ruivos, que estavam presos, inclinaram-se para frente nessa hora – Rubros como o sangue das várias pessoas que ele já deve ter matado – concluiu.

– _É um prazer conhecê-la, __mademoseille__ Danglars_ – disse, retornando a postura reta e imparcial. A moça ainda sentia os pelos da nuca um tanto eriçados.

– _Igualmente, monsieur LeFrève._ – foi esmerada, e mecânica, em sua resposta.

Após seu pai se acomodar em sua poltrona no escritório, Mai arrumou-se em uma das cadeiras da frente. O militar sentou-se ao seu lado. A situação em si já seria motivo suficiente para alarmar-se, mas ainda havia um adicional: Aquele homem a assustara bastante.

– _Minha querida, como sabe, estamos em uma situação bastante conturbada. Com a guerra, e a invasão da França pelos Alemães, eu perdi vários dos meus negócios _– Danglars trambolinava os dedos nervosamente – _Receio não ter recursos suficientes para protegê-la. Custaria muito levá-la para um lugar seguro. Nestes tempos, paga-se uma fortuna até por um maço de cigarros_ – sorriu tristemente, e olhou com ternura para a filha – _E é por isso, porque quero protegê-la, que amanhã à noite anunciaremos seu noivado com o Coronel. Ele foi muito gentil, e recebeu a proposta de uma forma excelente. Creio que vocês se darão muitíssimo bem_

– _Nossa convivência será satisfatória, mademoseille. Tem a minha palavra._

Mai alternava o olhar entre surpresa, para seu pai, e temor, para o coronel. Seu pai a ofereceu como mercadoria a um completo estranho por seu fardo ser muito caro de carregar, era isso que tinha ouvido? Os olhos foram ficando, aos poucos, avermelhados, e não conseguiu evitar derramar algumas lágrimas. Há alguns momentos estava entretida apenas com seu livro, e agora, desposaria homem frio, que lhe fazia ter sensações estranhas. Levantou-se, abruptamente, assustando um pouco seu pai. O outro cavalheiro não demonstrou qualquer tipo de reação.

– _C-c-com licença_ – a voz embargava denunciava seu estado de espírito – _Eu preciso... Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco._ – retirou-se, quase aos tropeços, do escritório. Subiu como uma flecha a escadaria, e correu até chegar ao seu quarto. Trancou a porta, e só então chorou.

Assim que Mai deixou o aposento, Camus levantou-se, dirigindo o mais frio e cruel dos olhares ao futuro sogro, que acompanhou-o.

– _Isto não saiu como o combinado. Espero que ela não queira desistir do enlace_ –foi seguido aos tropeços por seu anfitrião através do longo corredor que levava ao salão principal da mansão – _Isto seria... Muito desagradável._

– _Minha filha honrará o compromisso, monsieur LeFrève_ – com um estalo de dedos, uma empregada apareceu, trazendo o sobretudo e o quepe do ilustre convidado – _Mairian é uma dama, e honrará sua palavra_.

– _A __**sua**__ palavra, o senhor quer dizer_ – Camus estreitou um pouco os olhos, antes de colocar o quepe, e completou, com a voz perigosamente calma – _Assegure-se de que o casamento será realizado. Caso contrário... Haverão implicações a serem discutidas no futuro. Bom dia, monsieur Danglard. – e partiu._

o-O-o

– _Está tudo pronto, madame LeFrève_.

– _Já arrumou suas malas?_

– _Sim, senhora. Deseja mais alguma coisa?_

– _Não, está tudo bem_ – sentou-se em uma cadeira de balanço, observando o dia nublado – _Adeus, Georgette._

A jovem empregada apressou-se para deixar o recinto, enquanto sua senhora apenas mergulhava novamente em suas memórias, como se aquele pequeno diálogo entre elas não houvesse acontecido.

o-O-o

Após duas semanas trancafiada em seu quarto, totalmente chocada com a idéia de se tornar consorte do homem a quem foi apresentada, Mai decidira deixar a clausura e honrar o nome dos Danglars. Se seu pai havia dado a palavra que a filha desposaria o jovem militar, e como boa dama, era seu dever cumprir o combinado. Resolveu apressar-se a contar as novas a um dos mais interessados, bem mais que a própria noiva, diga-se de passagem.

– _Mairian, isto é maravilhoso!_ – seu pai gargalhou nervosamente, e acendeu um charuto – _Mandarei agora mesmo uma nota a seu noivo. Imagine só, que casamento fabuloso teremos em breve._

Monsieur Danglars ficara imensamente feliz ao ouvir as palavras da filha – aliviado, talvez fosse a palavra mais correta – Após este dia, tudo passou tão rápido que, sem se dar conta, a jovem entrara na igreja de braços dados com o pai.

Era tarde demais para recuar.

* * *

CJ está de volta, amigos e amigas leitores .. /o/~~... Com minha primeira fic de capítulos aqui no FFnet... *o*/....

E dessa vez matando dois coelhos com uma martelada só...XD...Sempre foi um sonho meu escrever sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, e aproveitando que eu estou devendo uma fic a uma pessoa, aqui está: fic embrulhadinha e com laço de fita pra JULY-CHAN ...Demorou mais chegou, amiga, essa é pra vc...Que me atura no MSN, que me ajuda, que beta minhas fics e me confia as suas pra betar... *-*/... Viva você, que merece essa fanfic mais que tudo.../o/... ;D

Os três capítulos desta fic estão prontos (VIVA! VIVA...XD.../O/~~), e serão postados brevemente. Sintam-se a vontade para deixar um review ou não... ^^ /

Beijos a todos, e agradeço por estarem lendo essa pseudo-escritora despejando homenagens e barbaridades até o fim...o/

CJ


	2. A esposa

**Orgulho e Sensibilidade**

Fanfic dedicada a July-chan

_**Nota**_:Pra quem não esperava nada, principalmente sendo uma autora iniciante, fiquei super feliz com a aceitação dessa fic...Brigadão a quem comentou e a quem só leu, agora vamos ao capítulo 2... /o/~~

**

* * *

**

**Orgulho e Sensibilidade**

Capítulo 2 – A esposa

Paris, frança, 10 de março de 1939

A cerimônia fora um pouco exagerada para os parâmetros de um país mergulhado numa guerra vindoura, mas era o que alguém da patente de Camus tinha a obrigação de manter. Após as felicitações e formalidades, Mai retirou-se para um ponto isolado do salão, alegando cansaço, enquanto Camus fora cuidar dos convidados. A recém-casada não queria pensar que, de fato, era esposa daquele homem que lhe provocava sensações conflitantes. Tão perdida estava em suas próprias divagações que não notou a aproximação de um homem.

– _Ele tem sempre que manter as aparências. São pessoas muito importantes em seu círculo social_ – o estranho não esperou ser convidado para sentar-se, exibindo um sorriso confiante. – _A senhorita deve ser Mairian Danglars, não é?_

– _Meu nome mudou depois de me casar_ – disse, distraída – _Mairian LeFrève._

– _Mesmo assim, é um belo nome, assim como sua portadora_ – aproximou-se, de forma galante, e só então a jovem contemplou sua face.

– _Quem é você?_ – Mai não escondeu a curiosidade. Afinal de contas, jamais tinha visto alguém tão descontraído... E bonito.

– _Pelo que vejo, a senhorita só está percebendo onde está neste momento, visto que eu estava ao seu lado na igreja_... – ele não conteve o sorriso, ao notar a expressão de assombro da moça – _Como padrinho, é claro. Milo Sygnoranis, muito prazer._

– _Desculpe-me por estar sendo indelicada, mas o senhor foi mesmo o padrinho de meu casamento?_ – retrucou, ainda não acreditando no que ele acabara de lhe contar.

– _Claro que sim_ – exibiu novamente os dentes alvos, em um pretensioso sorriso. O porte atlético e o felino par de olhos aquamarinos ajudavam-no bastante na pose de homem atraente, que ele desempenhava magnificamente bem – _Sou um grande amigo de seu marido. Estudamos no mesmo colégio interno._

Mai ficou bastante interessada no que o suposto padrinho de seu casamento tinha a lhe falar. Bem ou mal, jamais havia tido informações acerca de seu consorte, pois encontraram-se pouco mais de cinco vezes antes do matrimônio – por culpa da atarefada vida profissional de Camus – o que deixou Mairian bem mais tranqüila. A presença dele encabulava-a de uma forma estranha. Por diversas vezes, ela sentia seu coração bater de uma forma estranha e descompassada quando sentia o olhar do noivo em sua direção.

Milo não economizava detalhes sobre sua história com Camus – A estranha amizade de um francês e um grego durante sua vida estudantil na Inglaterra – como gostava de citar. Entretanto, Mai sabia que essa cumplicidade, pela forma com que o rapaz falava do amigo, estendera-se até bem depois dos estudos, mesmo depois que Camus escolhera viver como militar. Qualquer detalhe questionado pela jovem a respeito da relação fraternal de ambos era prontamente esclarecido, até que o assunto recaiu sobre as famílias, e Mai pode notar certo desconforto da parte do grego.

–_Pode-se dizer que tanto eu quanto seu marido somos órfãos de guerra. A primeira, mais precisamente_ – adquiriu uma postura austera, e Mai reparou que, apesar de ser um rapaz muito bem-humorado, o jovem Sygnoranis também sabia ser sério quando necessário – _Meus pais morreram num naufrágio, enquanto cruzavam o Egeu. Alguns bombardeiros confundiram um navio civil com algum tipo de embarcação de guerra daquela época. Sobre Camus, bom, seu pai era militar, e pereceu nas trincheiras. A mãe morreu de tristeza alguns meses depois._

– _Sinto muitíssimo em tê-lo feito falar de algo tão doloroso, fui inconseqüente – ela segurou-lhe as mãos, e sorriu._

– _É maravilhoso que estejam se dando tão bem_ – Camus olhava fixamente para as mãos enlaçadas dos dois, e Milo deu um meio sorriso – _Mas receio que eu precise privá-la da companhia de nosso padrinho, madame._

– _Não aprova que sua esposa seja bem-quista por seus amigos, Camus?_ – Mai percebeu uma faísca de aborrecimento em seu marido, e admirou o jovem pelo feito de tirar Camus do sério.

– _O General deseja lhe falar_ – encarou diretamente o outro, sem piscar – _Receio que deva soltar as mãos de minha esposa para poder atendê-lo, não acha?_

– _Sim, tem razão_ – soltou-a, dando um último olhar sedutor, que Mairian sabia ser algo involuntário para ele. Fazia parte de sua natureza – _Até breve, minha cara. Foi uma conversa __imensamente__ prazerosa._

Quando tomaram certa distância da noiva, Milo permitiu-se dar mais um risinho, enquanto Camus permanecia em silêncio, concentrando-se na curta caminhada até o grupo de homens que os aguardavam.

– _Você chegou de fininho para ouvir o que conversávamos porque percebeu acidentalmente, ou estava me observando desde que cheguei para falar com sua bela esposa, Camus? Não pode ficar feliz por mim?_ – o grego mantinha uma expressão jocosa, enquanto dava um tapinha de leve no ombro do amigo – _Ao menos nos demos bem, e eu me diverti um bocado as custas de seus ciúmes. A propósito, nunca vi uma mulher deixá-lo assim tão emburrado. Ela fisgou você, não é? _

– _Ouça-me bem, Milo_ – Camus principiou a andar mais rápido, de modo que seu amigo o visse de costas – _Não o quero com seus joguinhos perto de minha esposa. Caso contrário, esqueça desta amizade que tanto se gabou para ela, estamos entendidos?_

o-O-o

– _Aquela foi a primeira vez que vi alguma emoção da parte dele_ – refletiu, acariciando levemente o ventre – _Depois disso, passamos a viver nesta casa, onde dificilmente nos encontrávamos. Porém, alguns meses atrás..._

– _Madame, vim buscar suas malas_ – ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás da porta, e fez sinal para que em seguida, surgiu um jovem de cabelos castanhos, trajando seu habitual uniforme negro – _Estaremos prontos para deixar Paris em cinco minutos._

– _Obrigada, Seiya. O resto das malas encontra-se perto da porta, pedi a Cassius antes de partir que as levasse para mim. Infelizmente, esqueci daquele baú._ – apontou para um grande objeto de madeira escura, aos pés da cama de casal. O rapaz inclinou-se educadamente, para logo em seguida se colocar a frente do móvel. Segurou-o pelas alças, colocando um pouco de esforço, e levou-o dali.

– _Alguns meses atrás, quando eu soube que ele havia capturado alguns espiões alemães _– seu olhar tornou a se perder na janela, onde a rua permanecia assustadoramente vazia, pois nem o vento parecia ter coragem de soprar durante aquela manhã nublada – _Eu o esperei até tarde para saber se o que me contaram era verdade, se ele os tinha matado daquela forma. Pela primeira vez, decidi enfrentá-lo. E então, nós..._

o-O-o

– _Até quando pretende continuar com isso?_ – a mulher descia as escadas, furiosa – _Porque desempenha este tipo de trabalho? Gosta dele? É o suficiente para obter sua satisfação pessoal matar pessoas, Coronel?!_

– _Recomendo que a senhora volte ao seu quarto_ – tirou o casaco e o quepe, sendo prontamente levados por uma empregada, que sumiu das vistas. – _está alterada demais para qualquer tipo de conversa._

– _O senhor sempre acha que estou alterada demais, ou nervosa, ou confusa_ – ela fincou o pé no início da escada, determinada a não deixá-lo passar – _Se me toma por burra, porque se casou comigo?_

–_Este não é o assunto que abordava antes, senhora. Está sendo incoerente_ – Mai talvez estivesse ficando louca. Teria mesmo ouvido um suspiro de impaciência do sempre frio Camus LeFrève? – _Peço-lhe novamente que me deixe subir, ou ao menos que não esbraveje num lugar onde todos os serviçais da casa possam ouvi-la._

Bastante envergonhada por estar apenas com as roupas de dormir na porta da escada de sua casa, gritando a plenos pulmões como uma lunática, a jovem subiu rapidamente os degraus, e correu para o quarto do casal, fechando a porta num estrondo. Camus entrou alguns segundos depois.

–_Sempre imaginei que fosse do tipo que gosta de humilhar as mulheres, que se sente superior fazendo isso _– inconscientemente, a jovem ia se aproximando mais do marido a cada sílaba proferida – _Tortura as pessoas? Bate nelas? Quanto tempo até começar a bater em mim também?_

Ela se surpreendeu quando ele dirigiu-lhe um olhar furioso – Foi com aquele homem que se casou? – e agarrou-lhe o braço direito. Ela tentou recuar, por um milésimo de segundo, antes que ele a puxasse para mais perto. Para seu perfume, seus cabelos ruivos, e seus olhos, agora cheios de uma vivacidade que ele sabia ocultar muito bem. Um homem incompreensível.

– _Acha mesmo que eu agiria dessa forma alguém? Pensou que eu pudesse levantar a mão para você?_– o aroma de seus cabelos castanhos, os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta, e a camisola que revelava-lhe um ombro por causa da alça caída. Por mais que aquelas palavras ríspidas por parte dela lhe ofendessem a honra, Camus não custou a reconhecer que tudo nela era atrativo.

Atrativo demais para se resistir

E ela, conseqüentemente, também não conseguiu evitá-lo.

* * *

Sim, eu sempre interrompo nas melhores horas...8D

*desviando dos tomates podres jogados pelos leitores*

Enfim, a resposta aos reviews:

**July-chan: **Sim é pra você sim. A Não ser que queira que eu, além do caranguejo, fique com o pingüim também...XD...*morre*

Honestamente, eu não sou muito viciada em reviews, mas fico feliz quando me mandam e gostam do que eu escrevo, e agora eu vejo que ameaçar as pessoas por MSN dá resultado...8DDDD...

Nee, fico über feliz que o dia de Maika tenha ficado tão coloridinho e cheio de coisinhas kawaiis com essa fic... \o/

Sim, o Camus é lindo e maravilhoso....;D...*especialmente as quartas*...Eu adoro história, q sempre quis fazer uma fic dessas de época...*fã de carteirinha de U.A´S*...Adoro vc ever, e espero que esse capítulo esteja do seu agrado...(L)

Nads, precisando é só pedir...8D...E olha a postagem, pediu, mandou...XD.../o/~~

**Marina Jolie: **\o/...Nussa, fico vermelhíssima de receber um review da pessoa que eu admiro pacas e que atura meus comentários idiotas...XD....*orgulhosa de si mesma*...Nha, o presente é dela, mas tudo bem, ela perdoa, é uma pessoa legal...o.o/...*soco*...XD...Eu também sou super fã de casamentos arranjados, e o Camus não é muito o favorito de ngm mesmo. Da minha parte não ao apedrejamento, não falando do máscara da morte, pra mim tá mais que perfeito...*zoando*...XD, mas eu imagino que um certo leão seja seu favorito...8D....

Nha, chega de elogios, eu não sou tão boa assim...#.#...Mas muito obrigada pelo seu comentário (e pelos parabéns...;D)...e leia, leia sim....eu fico IMENSAMENTE feliz que vc tenha curtido.. ^^/

Né pessoal, obrigada a quem está só lendo, a quem comentou, e não percam o terceiro e último capítulo de **Orgulho e Sensibilidade**...o.o/

CJ


	3. A mae

**Orgulho e Sensibilidade**

Fanfic dedicada a July-chan

_**Nota**_: Tive que reescrever uma parte desse capítulo, já que eu achei a parte que o que eu ia publicar estava muito açucarado...XD...Enfim,a cabou ficando pior...o.o/....XD.....

Muitíssimo obrigada a quem acompanhou, a dicionou aos favoritos e a quem só leu. Agradecimentos especiais a **July-chan²²²²**, **Marina Jolie**, **Margarida **e** MandyLenda** pelos reviews maravilhosos, fico muito contente com a aceitação dessa fic. Agradecimentos mil a todos vocês, que me fizeram muito feliz ao acompanhar essa história... último capítulo, friends, até mais ver...o/~~

**

* * *

**

**Orgulho e Sensibilidade**

Capítulo 3 - A mãe

Paris, França, 13 de junho de 1940

– _Já está tudo arranjado_ – ele pegou em sua mão, da forma cavalheiresca de sempre. E fria – _O carro nos espera lá fora._

Passaram pelo longo corredor, descendo as escadas. Mai sentiu o coração esquentar quando, por causa de um dos inúmeros bombardeios, seu marido abraçou-a de modo protetor. E por um segundo, ela se esqueceu de que seu pai os havia apresentado, que o casamento era arranjado, e que ele só via nela a chance de perpetuar o nome de sua família com uma jovem de linhagem nobre. Tudo perdeu o som e a cor, somente os três importavam, pois Mai já contava com a vida que carregava dentro de si.

– _Você está bem?_

Aqueles olhos... Azuis... Tão frios.

– _Sim, agradeço sua preocupação._

–_Então, por favor, entre no carro_ – O braço esquerdo do marido serviu-lhe de apoio. Olhou para trás a tempo de ver Camus certificando-se se todas as bagagens estavam no porta-malas.

– _Vamos depressa_ – estranhou quando ele ficou parado, no mesmo lugar, encarando-a – _O que aconteceu?_ – quando ela fez menção de sair do carro, ele fechou a porta – _Camus, deixe-me sair. O que está havendo?_

Ele ignorou totalmente os protestos da mulher, dirigindo-se ao motorista.

– _Assegure-se de que minha esposa chegue sã e salva a Suíça, Seiya._

– _Tem a minha palavra, monsieur LèFreve._

–_Suíça?! Camus, eu exijo falar com você!_ – sentiu os olhos marejarem ao ouvir o barulho do motor, e não agüentou segurar as lágrimas quando sentiu o carro levando-a para algum lugar distante dele, e a mão esquerda, cujo dedo anelar resguardava a promessa de amor e fidelidade que fizeram ao se casar, encostou-se no vidro, espalmada – _Camus! _

–_Adeus, ma cherie_ – Virou-se, entrando novamente em sua casa, indo direto ao escritório.

– _Senhor, há mais alguma coisa de valor que precise deixar a casa?_ – Reconheceu a voz do tenente Isaak, mas deixou que alguns segundos transcorressem no mais absoluto silencio –_ Coronel_?

– _Não, e prepare-se para ir para o __front__. E avise Hyoga também._

– _Sim, Coronel Camus, senhor – ele bateu continência, retirando-se da sala._

– _Tudo que me era mais valioso acabou de partir naquele carro._

o-O-o

Na fronteira da Suíça com a França, 20 de Outubro de 1945

– _Mama, eu também sou um soldado francês, como o papai, veja!_

– _Sim, ma petit, és como ele._

Tanto tempo, e nenhuma carta ou notícia. Milo, vez ou outra, mandava-lhe algumas sílabas, com muito custo, sobre o paradeiro dos dois. As poucas fotografias dele eram tudo o que tinha quando sentia vontade de vê-lo, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não via o azul de seus olhos, ou o vermelho de seus cabelos, só uma lembrança em preto e branco, que o filho sempre via com olhos brilhando. Albert estava com quatro anos, e corria pelos muitos cômodos da casa com um chapéu de jornal e um cabo de vassoura, segurando a foto do pai, e ela apenas sorria. Tinham os mesmo olhos, a mesma cor de cabelos, pai e filho eram iguais. Imaginou se o pequeno ficaria tão sério como o ele algum dia.

– _Criança, não corra tanto, pode se machucar!_ – disse a empregada, seguindo-o com uma preocupação que Mairian julgou excessiva. Afinal de contas, Albert estava feliz.

– _Seika, pode olhá-lo parar mim um minuto? Gostaria de tomar um ar_ – a menina acenou brevemente, e a jovem mãe foi buscar na pacífica vista de sua residência o conforto para seu coração.

Quase cinco anos de espera, e finalmente a guerra havia acabado. Estampava todos os jornais, e estava nas conversas de todos os moradores da cidade próxima. Será que... Será que ele estava bem? Não recebia notícias de Milo fazia mais de três meses, e na última não havia nada que garantisse uma segurança duradoura, mas ao menos ficou feliz de o grego ter sido honesto, já que não havia realmente uma certeza do bem-estar de seu marido.

Observou da varanda o belo campo de flores silvestres de sua propriedade inclinar-se ao sabor do as escadas, para colher algumas flores remanescentes, e surpreendeu-se por haverem tantas – Talvez a natureza estivesse feliz com o fim dos combates– supôs, e dirigiu-se a bela paisagem. Quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Na outra extremidade do campo, havia outra pessoa, caminhando em sua direção. E não era Seiya, ou nenhum dos outros empregados – Na verdade, parecia ser bem mais alto que a maioria dos agricultores da região, e a forma como andava também mostrava que era um homem imponente, de classe, bem educado e...

– _Não pode ser..._ – Mai interrompeu suas avaliações, ao perceber que o homem, coincidentemente, era ruivo. Aquela pessoa... Inconfundível.

Correu o máximo que pode, com o coração incrivelmente descompassado, e mil pensamentos por segundo, até que ficou distante o suficiente para que pudesse ter certeza. Respirou fundo, e cumpriu calmamente a distancia que ainda separava-os com passos calmos. O castanho-esverdeado chocou-se com o azul-escuro, tal qual a primeira vez que se viram.

E Mairian, com toda a calma que o ambiente oferecia, desferiu um tapa no lado esquerdo do rosto do homem.

– _Cinco_ _anos, e apenas Milo me mandando notícias_ – as primeiras lágrimas correram seu rosto devagar, e o ruivo aproximou-se, sem perder o contato visual – _Camus, eu..._

– _Silence, mon cher_ – circundou a cintura da esposa, num abraço forte, e ela, ainda com os olhos arregalados pela emoção, sentiu novamente a sensação de estar num mundo paralelo, especial, apenas na companhia dele – _Je t'aime_.

– _Je t'aime aussi_ – Ela sorriu, desvencilhando-se do abraço, e levando-o pela mão rumo a casa – Há uma pessoa que lhe admira e quer muito conhecê-lo.

Alguns instantes depois, Albert apareceu na varanda, sorrindo encantadoramente e correndo de Seika, que a todo custo tentava fazê-lo soltar uma fotografia amassada.

Era um bom momento para apresentá-los.

* * *

FIM.../o/~~...Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam (again)...e...e....

CARA, O MEU CAMUS NÃO FICOU OOC...(segundo vcs).....POUTZ, EU FIQUEI MUUUITO FELIZ AGORA....*morre*...XD...

Ahem, respondendo aos reviews:

**Mandy ****Candy ****Lenda: **OMG CANDY, VC COMENTOU... BRIGADS... *O*/

**Marina Jolie : **Cara, era sério quando eu disse que te admirava, no brinks, mano...XD.../o/

Nee, aprendi com algumas pessoas a parar na melhor parte das coisas, não sei com quem...8DDD...

Nha, fico tão feliz que vc tenha curtido assim a ponto de se revoltar com o fim prematuro da fic....Adoro quando as pessoas pedem continuação, mas acabou sim...D8'''

Nee, o primeiro é "a noiva", o segundo "a esposa" e esse terceiro agora foi "a mãe", já que ela tem o Albert (nome roubado do grandessíssimo Albert Camus, já que o kurumada roubou o sobrenome, eu roubei o primeiro, oras...XD)....Já qu eu tinha prometido a maika não matá-lo, e talz... ; ^ ;'''....

Milo é naturalmente sequiçi, não tem culpa não... 8DDDD....

Brigads pela review, e aguardo vc terminar "**Per amore**" agora... *O*/

**Margarida: **Santa maionese, Batman, um review da MARGARIDA... *O*.... (sim, eu admiro vc ,leio suas fics a séculos , mas nunca comentei em nenhuma pq não tenho vergonha...XD...)....E ME DIZENDO QUE O CAMUS NÃO FICOU OOC....PQP MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA, ESSE EU TINHA QUE RESPONDER EM CAPS LOCK, PQ VC FOI BEM NO MEU PONRO FRACO... *aquela que quebra a cabeça tentando entrar no personagem por horas*...Espero que o Milo não tenha ficado meio OOC demais, apesar da gostosura do mesmo...XD...

Enfim, fic encerrada, muito obrigado por reclamar da ausência de mais capítulos, fiquei feliz com isso tbm...o.o/...XDDDD...

A todos que me acompanharam, agradecida ao extremo.... e talvez surja uma outra fic minha maiorzinha, tenho um projeto de fazer um MUxHILDA (ship favorito EVER, dane-se o siegfried ...XD)...enfim, encerro por aqui....Obrigada mesmo a vc que está lendo até o fim do fim...o/

CJ


End file.
